The invention relates to a constant velocity joint. In particular, it relates to the inner part being assembled relative to the cage, with the cage being annular in shape and having a spherical outer face and a spherical inner face and with the cage, by means of its spherical inner face, being guided on a spherical outer face of the inner part of the constant velocity joint.
In such constant velocity joints, the diameter of the spherical outer face of the inner part is greater than that of the end apertures of the cage which is guided by a suitable face on the spherical outer face. To be able to mount the cage, it is known, for example, to provide recesses which start from the end faces of the cage, whose number corresponds to the number of webs of the inner part between each two circumferentially adjoining inner running grooves and which permit the inner part to be slid axially into the cage. The recesses are arranged in the circumferential region which comprises the windows. After the inner part has been inserted, the cage is rotated relative to the inner part, so that the webs of the inner part are arranged in the region of the webs remaining between two circumferentially adjoining windows of the cage, which means that the cage and the inner part are axially secured relative to one another. It is a bayonet-type assembly. As the recesses for introducing the inner part are arranged in the region of the cage which is weakened by the windows, this has an adverse effect on the strength of the cage.
Furthermore, it is also known to connect the inner part and the ball cage relative to one another in a position in which the longitudinal axis of the inner part and the longitudinal axis of the cage intersect one another, with the inner part being introduced through the end aperture of the cage. It is provided that at least one of the webs is shortened to such an extent that it is able to pass through a window of the cage and extend further into the cage through the end aperture. However, this measure adversely affects the guidance of the balls which, while participating in the transmission of torque, are guided in the shortened inner running grooves.